Boom
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: George saved Ari from her dark past. Ari intends to repay him. But he has two years and a brotherly relationship to hold over her head. Will She she sacrifice her friendships and future all for this one boy.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To My Life

"Oh Ariannneeeee" I heard a voice, just break through my dreams.

"It's time to wake up Ariane" It was a different voice. I rolled my eyes, even though my eyelids were closed, and nudged my head to the left. When I felt someone's body, my eyes shot open.

"FRED! GEORGE!" I screamed, "HONESTLY! Why do I stay here If I wake up with you two in my bed every morning! CAN I SLEEP?" I sat up abruptly in my bed and as they jumped to the opposite wall they looked at me with smirks plastered on their identical faces. They didn't care that they had woken me up, or pissed me off so early in the morning. They only cared that I was awake.

"C'mon Slytherin. It's not like you weren't already awake." The one who I assumed George said, leaning on the door.

"And It's not like you didn't _love _it" Fred finished. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Can you not call me Slytherin. I'm not exactly proud of it. You know."

"Fine _Ariane_. Now get dressed. Breakfast is ready, then we're going school shopping."

They both left my room for me to get dressed. I put on red skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and a red bandanna tied around my neck. I curled my white and honey blonde hair and put on some blush, rose colored lipstick, and finished the look off with some black eye-shadow around my green eyes. Barefoot, I walked out of the room I slept in and stretched my arms over my head.

"Ari, Catch!" George threw me a piece of toast, which I so slyly caught in my mouth, and gobbled up quickly. I'm not gonna lie, I like to eat. I washed the toast down with orange juice and I was ready to go.

"Ariane are you sure you'll be warm enough, I mean last year" George started, making me blush from memories of last year.

"Don't talk about last year, It was either that or I froze. AND FRED!" I started evenly and cooly, but then saw Fred mouthing "you know you love him" with raised eyebrows. "I DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Suuuure you don't Ariane." Fred said smirking. I was in such a little sister place with them. They knew how to push all my buttons. They knew how to get a reaction. They, like always, had me cornered.

"Oh come on Ariane, just admit it, you love me don't you." George said moving closer to me as I stepped back.

"Nope. I could kiss you right now George Weasley. And not feel a thing for you." Okay that may've been a lie. He was the first person I talked too after years of solitude, after those dark years of being alone. I had always had feelings for George, so I'd like it, but I wouldn't admit it. He was two years older than me. He'd never look at me that way. "In Fact, I will."

I walked right up to him, put my arms on his shoulders, and kissed him right there. He kissed back and it was nice. Oh who am I kidding IT WAS AMAZING! Okay so now I sound weird. But It was. After the kiss broke I turned on my heal and went to use the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley, while my two favorite Weasley boys and their mother stood there with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 From Friends, Too Fast?

It was the last day of the summer break. School would start tomorrow and it disgusted me. It's not that I hated school, in fact, I loved it. It was that I hated not being able to stay up, looking at the stars and lying on the grass every night till I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. That was what I would miss, that and the fact that I wasn't in Slytherin during the summer. When I wasn't in Slytherin, I saw my friends. But hey that's life.

"Hey George, You know that kiss yesterday?" It was dark, and I once again was wearing his jacket. I owned jackets, I just never used them properly.

"How could I forget? It was out of nowhere. It was spontaneous. It was- Wait a sec." He paused to poke Fred, seeing if he was awake, "It was magical."

"So it was every day ordinary magical? Or _magical_, how muggles describe things like that." I asked, scared of the answer.

"I think you know Arianne." He said smirking. Damn, does he ever wipe that smirk off his face?

I poked Fred, not entirely sure of his sleep-status.

"George. We can't. We're like siblings. It'd ruined the friendship. We made a pact." I felt sick to my stomach as I said this. It was what I wanted, but I was throwing it away. It was for the good of the friendship.

"Are you saying that because you believe Fred's awake? Or is it"

"George, I do like you. But I'm just afraid of ruining what we have now. And yes I believe Freddie's awake." I finished gently hitting Fred on the shoulder. We all giggled.

"So Ariane? Are you and my brother going to be snogging on Hogsmeade visits? Or is this just gonna be an awkward friendship now," Fred asked, suddenly awake.

"I don't know Fred. I can't kiss him and walk away like that, Buuuuut" I smirked, I had the upper hand now.

"C'mon Slytherin. You can't just leave us hanging." They said in unison.

"Oh you Gryffindorks. Speaking of Gryffindorks, are Harry and Ron asleep yet, because I have an idea."

George wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "No ideas until you answer."

"Fiiinneeee Georgie, I say yes." There was a short pause of awkwardness then I said "Now for Harry and Ron, we **NEED** to get them in the same bed, and we need to get make-up on Ron. Sort of a last go before we're all separated" They looked at me, happy that I shared they're devious minds.

"Ari! Get over here. You're the only one who knows anything about make-up and complexion," Fred whisper-yelled at me as I was lifting Harry into Ron's bed.

"Just do black, with light lipstick. Everybody looks good in that? Right" I whispered back trying my hardest to not wake Harry. "George get the blanket! Fred it's too smudgy, Oh it's fine, that makes it funnier."

When we finished, I felt proud, and tired, but I ignored the tired.

"C'mon let's have some cocoa." Fred said, as he quietly shut the door behind us. And I don't even think I made it to the kitchen

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note. <strong>I know, I know It's moving fast. I just basically had no way to get a new chapter in without referencing the kiss. And that's where my brain took it. took it. I hope you like it so far. Reviews are appreciated. And for the record It starts off in Book 3 and will go through and past book 7. I'm excited. Are you? Oh no you aren't? <strong>Okay._


	3. Chapter 3 Slytherin's Sinner

We woke up to the satisfying screams of two teenage boys. Well we woke up to Molly telling us to wake-up, but we paid basically no mind to it. We really woke up when Ron and Harry screamed. That woke up the whole house. And earned me a scolding, but it was worth it. Oh how it was worth it.

We were already all packed so we ate breakfast quickly and left. When we were in the train, I was restless. I was pacing in the tram which was crowded enough with Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and myself. I didn't know why, but I know that I needed to get out of the train. I had at least another hour too. Maybe more.

"George, I'm gonna go find Tess. I wanna make sure she's alright." I needed an excuse to get out of there. Stretch my legs or something.

"I'll come with you." He got up, I could tell he knew something was up. Tess was my sister and a pureblood activist to the boot. I disliked her, she disliked me. I would never want to check on her, it was a lame excuse. But it got me some alone time, and freed up some space. Everybody won.

"Okay Ari. What was the real reason you wanted to get out of there." Did I mention I hate it when people openly care about me enough to ask stuff like that?

"Just crowded, and I do kinda wanna make sure Tess hasn't turned Aly into a raging whore." Aly was my best friend in Slytherin house, and Tess's housing for the summer holidays.

"Oh you Slytherins and your jealousy," I rolled my eyes at George's joking comment.

"Oh you Gryffindors and your over-cockiness," I smirked as he took my face in his hands, and peered into my eyes.

"Oh you Slytherins and your radiant beauty," I felt myself blush at the compliment. Another thing I didn't do well with.

"Oh you Gryffindors and the way you make my heart melt" I giggled, letting my walls down for once.

"I better be the only one doing that." It made my head spin how fast everything was going; it also made my head spin when he pulled me in for a deep long kiss in the middle of the hall. Like I said going way to fast, but neither of us objected. Neither did our audience. It was a weird thing seeing a Gryffindor freely kiss a Slytherin, but it was cute.

"No do you wanna go find your sister? Or do you wanna go back."

"Well my sister would kill us if I told her. Let's go back. Pumpkin Pasties on me?"

The rest of the ride was fairly easy. The kiss left my restlessness to go die somewhere. Well there were several uneasy things. One of them, an encounter with Malfoy, which earned him several Pumpkin Pasties in the face. Which might I add, was quite comical? But the second encounter was terrible. I felt as if I'd never be happy, I didn't even remember happiness. The fun-suckers were called dementors, and I hated them. I hated remembering every negative thing about myself and my life. I felt as if I was stuck in my 9 year old self. I felt as if it would be that way forever. But something, something got rid of it. Thank god for something.

Even 15 minutes after, I was still clinging to George's shirt. I wasn't crying, I just didn't know what to do. I think I was still scared. I was always scared, just more so than usual. He understood, and I'm sure he wasn't objecting.

"You know I'm pretty sure Malfoy pissed himself." George whispered into my ear after sometime. I stifled a giggle in reply. We'd only been together for several hours, but it was apparent that It'd be a decently amazing relationship. But to bask in the glow of happiness was a sin to a Slytherin, if the key to happiness was held by a Gryffindor. Tess and Draco were going to make that apparent all year, that much I knew. But I was willing to go anywhere, As long as I had a certain someone's hand to hold.


	4. Chapter 4 Aly Cat and Ari Bird

I looked out the window, and it was apparent that Hogwarts was closer. We'd be there in another 15 minutes. Everyone in our section came and went as they pleased. Thankfully for me, everyone was conversing animatedly; all I had to do was add my occasional bit. That's I enjoyed being crammed. I didn't have to be as loud or talkative as usual.

Well of course until, Tess and her group of Slytherin Sluts came. Remind me to tell you how they got that name later. Anyway so Tess came by, on the arm of Draco (kill me now) with her pack of sluts behind her.

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister, you know that." She flicked her black hair behind her shoulder and flashed her tawny eyes.

"Is it the best friends or the _boyfriend_" I said with relish. She made a face like she was about to vomit. The exact face I made when she told me about the relationship between her and Draco.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GRYFFINDORKS IS CORRUPTING MY SISTER?" When I said Gryffindorks it was a joke. When she said it, it was the opposite. But George raised his hand as if I had asked who wanted pie. Pie's good, but in all honesty, when you anger my sister, you don't own up to it.

"Oh you, which one are you? George, it has to be. Oh. I'm sorry; I thought you and Aly had a thing _Georgie_. Or was that nothing?" She smirked, and turned on her heel. If any damaged had been done, that would do it. Her posse gave us all "I'm better than you, but thanks for staring" looks. Not a word was said for the remainder of the ride. Then, the carriage rides, no one brought it up, but the conversation returned. We all knew, or assumed that George wouldn't do that to us. Well he wouldn't to me. Not to me and Aly.

When the time came for us to separate, I hugged George and told him goodbye, and good luck this year. He did the same except added he'd see me when he could, and to have fun this year. Then I went with my Slytherin mates to our table, and Aly found me and squeezed in between me and Pansy Parkinson. I smiled at her waist length dirty blonde and black hair and tanned skin. She hugged me tightly.

"OH GOSH HI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW'VE YOU BEEN! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER! _How are the twins?" _Aly screamed. I giggled as the other tables looked at us.

"I missed you two Aly-Cat! Um I've been well my summer was decent. And the twins?" I stopped and bit my lip. Aly just looked at me with a crazy longing to know. "Fred. He's ginger. Nice. He and Angelina are still together." To that little bit she made an involuntary frown. But her eyebrows rose when I continued. "And George, equally ginger, a bit nicer, and my boyfriend." To this she almost screamed. We were deliberately ignoring the sorting; all I cared about is my new walking dart boards. Which in retrospect could be anyone. So it didn't matter.

"So how's my…*hem hem* sister?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh you know a bitch, and slut. The usual. Why don't you ever come stay Ari-Bird?" But I didn't answer because of the food, appearing on our plates. We all dug-in immediately.

"So how did he ask you?" She asked me, stuffing potatoes in her mouth.

"Well, Miss Manners," I joked, "It was late last night, yup last night. And we were outside and we thought Freddie was asleep and he wasn't and then we just started talking about a kiss I did to prove a point and it led to a relationship that may or may not go somewhere."

"And Freddie?" She referred to her crush of forever with eyebrows raised.

"C'mon Aly, you are a Slytherin. You're cunning you know what you want when you want it. And you know how to get it. You'll think of something." She smiled politely. Well as polite as you could be as you stuff your face. She knew our wheels were turning simultaneously. I think everyone knew. Because after Aly and I were done exchanging smirks, George and the others were looking at us with curious looks on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5 Oh The Joys of The Great Hall

Aly and I kept stuffing our faces until the small window between the main course and dessert. That was when we got our schedules. Aly and I, like usual had the same schedules, which made us happy. But before I could enjoy some lovely chocolate food, Eagle-Eyed Aly noticed that when she had Charms I had Defense Against The Dark Arts, with the fifth years.

"ARIANNE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN ADVANCED D.A.D.A!" She screamed, making several people spit out their pumpkin juice. It was no secret that I was decent in Defense Against The Dark Arts, like she was In Charms. Which she was also two years ahead of herself in.

"So, you're ahead in Charms. It's not like I did anything wrong. Why is it when we're advanced we're two years ahead not just one."

"I don't know. Maybe it's-STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT."

"Will you two just shut-up?" We heard someone from Gryffindor, who I assumed to be Lee, scream.

"OI! Why don't you take your own advice?" We screamed in unison. It wasn't long after that, that we all had to go to our dormitories. I roomed with Aly, Tess, and Pansy. Me and Aly on one side of the room, Pansy and Tess the other side. The rivalry was interesting, kept everyone on their toes. But none of us had time to argue, we needed to recover from a summer of late nights. We had class and we all needed to sleep.

When I woke up I dressed in a black skirt, white knee high socks, black pumps, A white button up shirt and a green and silver tie. I didn't do my make-up and just put my hair in a ponytail. Then woke Aly up and walked quietly to breakfast.

I didn't feel like eating, I was still full from last night. So I stopped by the Gryffindor table. I looked guiltily at the Slytherin table before taking a set next to George. I knew it was George because Fred had his arm around Angelina.

"Morning Better-Looking Twin" I said giggling.

"Oh hello Ariane." Fred and George said in unison.

"You know she _was _talking to me right?" George asked his twin.

"But I am the better looking one." Fred said smirking.

"I would have to disagree Freddiepants. George's more… glowy." I said jokingly.

"Oh. Um. Okay." Fred said unsure of what "glowy" was exactly. I giggles at his confusion as George hugged my side.

"So how was first night back?" George asked me, wanting juicy deals on Tess and her "friends." Those gossipy bitches.

"Well, I slept well and through the night. Nothing really interesting. I'm gonna go back with my people, before they eat Aly alive. I'll see you in an hour." They exchanged confused looks and I got up to sit with Aly, who apparently had some new dish on my sister.

* * *

><p><em>sorry it's so short. Definitely a filler. But i've had a lot on my mind. Hope you are all well. I really do. And thanks to the people giving me feedback. Oh and I have an idea of maybe when this is done doing a story with Aly as the main? Good idea? maybe? I dunno.<em>

_with Love,_

_Koti Phantom_


	6. Chapter 6 Can I Leave Yet?

"I swear Tess and Draco are over! I heard the whole thing. Rumor has it she's after Blaise now." Aly mused as we walked to potions.

"It's just not possible. No one. No one in their right mind would break it off with her"

"No she broke it off with him." I rolled my eyes. Tess was the drama queen. I'm surprised that the entire Great Hall didn't see her do it.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" I asked curious about the plan up her sleeve.

"Ms. Gray, I'm sure whatever Ms. Till has to say, it can wait until after class." Snape interrupted our conversation.

But we just replied with a quiet "Yes Professor Snape" Potions as usual was boring. I read off the ingredients, Aly made the potion. Snape told us it was decent work. And we got our assignment and left. It was a simple schedule we worked out.

"I'll see you in Divination. Have fun." Aly said as she left for charms. I told her the same and walked onto Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A Gryffindor asked me, eyebrows raised.

"She's a 3rd year Slytherin." Another Gryffindor replied. " Don't know what she's doing here." I looked around the room and quickly saw Fred and George smirking. It wasn't any surprise to them that I was here. But apparently to everyone else it was.

"Must be lost."

"Oh no. I'm not lost," I said pulling out my wand, "not at all. AVIS OPPUGNO." Birds shot out my wand and attacked the two Gryffindors. Everyone in the room was applauding. Except Professor Lupin.

"While that was an outstanding display of magic, Ms. Gray, I will have to take 20 points away from Slytherin. Now everyone. Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts! In case you haven't heard I am Professor Lupin. Now can anyone tell me what is in this closet."

I was about to raise my hand, but George tapped my shoulder.

"Remind me not to make you mad." He whispered. I giggled quietly as he continued "Saturday, at 3 meet me at the black lake." I nodded and smiled.

"Ariane is it?" Lupin asked, " come up here." I blushed lightly. I hated crowds.

"What do you fear most?" He asked me .

"Blood," I lied. I could tell George knew it was a lie. But I didn't want people to know. He let the Boggart out. And to everyone's surprise, blood didn't appear.

To be blunt here, it was myself being raped. It wasn't only a fear, but a faint memory. It happened when I was merely six, and I don't remember it well.

"RIDDIKULUS!" I screamed. And the man doing it was decapitated. No one laughed. Not even me. But George ran up and hugged me and whispered "I'm sorry." And as usual, I thanked god for George Weasley.

Needless to say, I wouldn't be seeing anyone until after Divination.


	7. Chapter 7 Aaah The Friends I Own

I skipped Divination, but I heard the teacher was a nutter. So I was kinda happy I missed it. Then it was lunch. In which Aly found me and interrogated me. And when I say found, yes I mean I sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Why weren't you there?"

"We worked with Boggarts today," I started as tears bubbled up in my eyes, "I saw my father, If you know what I mean" Aly, George, and Fred all hugged me tightly. I smiled wide, my parents were gone and I had a lovely group of friends to be my new parents. Okay so my boyfriend, best friend, and other best friend are now my parents. Um… Moving on.

"I really love you guys." I whispered.

"ME MOST?" They all asked in unison. I giggled and hiccupped.

"If it helps," Fred said grinning "What you did to that kid in Defense Against The Dark Arts was bloody brilliant. He's a prat, and now he's probably scarred for life." We all giggled. I stole some of George's food and waved goodbye. Now it was off to Care Of Magical Creatures. Don't get me wrong here, I had nothing against Hagrid, but I was genuinely scared at what the lesson would be on. You see my point now, right?

But when we got down to the lesson, and everyone's books stopped trying to murder them, we were introduced to the most gorgeous creatures ever. They were called Hippogriffs. My god they were gorgeous. Harry went up to one called Buckbeak. I went up to an inky black one and bowed slowly. It let me pet him and I smiled.

I looked over at Harry, whom was being lifted by Hagrid onto the hippogriff. He didn't look too excited. Next thing I knew I was being lifted onto "my" hippogriff and we took off in flight. It was amazing. It was better than being on a broomstick. We went around the entire school, and I waved at several classes as I passed them by. I giggled as we flew. I also yelled in delight. Ut felt perfect.

When I got back, apparently Malfoy provoked Buckbeak and was now in the infirmary. I giggled; he was as big of an idiot as I thought he was. The rest of the day was a blur. After classes were over we had a half hour until dinner. I smiled as I layed in my bed.

"So you and George?" Aly asked once more.

"Me and George," I replied, "But I don't think it'll last long."

"Well Why not?"

"Because, I think he likes me out of pity. I mean we have a date this Saturday at 3. So I guess we'll see then."

"Oh. Wait where's your date gonna be?" She asked wheels turning in her head.

"Black Lake. Don't you think about spying. If you do, I'll know!" I finished the conversation and took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, back at Hogwarts. Aly's still the snooping, gorgeous, funny, and annoying girl I know and love. Tess is still a bitch and Fred and George are still Gred and Forge. Well George and I are together now, but nothing's really changed. I made birds peck some kid in Defense Against The Dark Arts and I skipped Divination. And I rode a hippogriff. I know, a lot for my first day back. And to think, I still have a year to go. I'm not sure I'll even last till Christmas. But that's what I said last year and the year before. I guess that's all I have to report. More dish in a few days. Same time same place? Hehehe_

_Love,_

_Ariane Lucy Gray_.

I quickly closed my diary and ran off to dinner, with Aly trailing behind.

At dinner, I ate more than I did all day. And Aly ate a lot less. Well for the first half anyway. She was scratching a note on a parchment. When she finished she folded it into an origami bird and bewitched it too fly over to the Gryffindor table. It wasn't until she was done passing it around and Aly started eating that I was able to read it.

_Fred? Eh Fred?_

**Yes Aly?**

_You know George and Ariane have a date on Saturday at 3 right?_

**_How could I not? It was my idea._**

_Oh? Didn't see that coming. Anyway do you think maybe we should. You know spy on them? Make sure everything goes alright?_

**I thought you'd never ask.**

I rolled my eyes as they sank back to my potatoes. But still something about me was excited for the fact that they'd be watching our every move on Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>AN Geezus! So I've been keeping up with Harry Potter Weekend on ABC Family. And I realized how many ideas I have for Other books. Like In all honesty I already have at least one chapter from every other book at least started. And so many ideas for the future. So if I speed up time a bit more I'm sorry, I just wanna get these ideas before I forget. And This right here is my longest chapter. I know weird. But It's also probably my worst. So I'll try to get more stuff out. There will probably be a chapter spam over winter break. but other than that, nothing really new. So thank you for being my rabid readers. As long as you stay that way, I will stay your Rita Skeeter._

_Love,_

_Koti Phantom_


	8. Chapter 8 Perfect

The rest of the week dragged on, like it'd never end. I had developed a regular schedule. Once again, my life was terribly routine. I learned that I lost 10 points for skipping divination. That was 30 points in one day. Let's hope that someone else was making up for my sins. Or the sins I was paying for at least. But then Saturday hit. George and I hadn't talked much since Monday so I wasn't exactly sure of what we'd be doing. After breakfast Aly and I went straight back to our Dormitory so I could get ready.

"You should wear the strapless green bathing suit, just in case." Aly said, rummaging through my clothes, "And this." She pulled out a white strapless dress that hit an inch or two above the knee. She also threw black stilettos in. "No make-up. And leave your hair like that. We want your face to scream 'Natural Innocent Beauty,' but your body to counter that with a sarcastic 'Or not. Now," she looked at the time "I gotta go. You have 3 hours. Have fun on your date kid." I rolled my eyes as she left and I turned to put my date clothes on. I felt incredibly naked, but tall. I looked at my blonde loose pigtails in the mirror. I didn't understand Aly's logic. But she knew more about guys than I did. Then again, I knew more about Fred and George.

I didn't know what to do for three hours; I just knew that by Aly's logic, I had to stay as far away from Gryffindor as possible. So I decided to walk around outside and around the castle. As soon as I walked outside I realized that the weather was beautiful, which made me smile.

I was sitting under the shade of a tree when I received an origami bird with a note written on it.

_Half hour until the big date, Nervous yet. George is, Well that's what Fred thinks. Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck, and cute braids. Love you, hope you have fun. _

_-Aly._

I smiled at the fact that she noticed I had braided my pigtails. If there was anyone more of a stalker than Aly, I'd like to put them in a room together and see what happens. I think it'd be hilarious.

"*whistle* Well well well What do we have here?" I looked up and it was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"Aw did Weasley Stand you up?"

"No, I still have a half hour till he can stand me up."

"Oh" He said smirking and moving closer. I knew exactly what he was gonna do. So I pulled out my wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Then I smiled and muttered "I'm not my sister." I decided it was high time I went to the Black Lake. It took me 15 minutes to get there, so I had about another 15 minutes to rest or do whatever I wanted too. So I curled up under a tree and rested. 15 minutes seemed to pass like 5, and George was right on time.

"Well you look different" He said smiling.

"Aly's doing. She said my face should look innocent and my body should disagree with it."

"Oh trust me Ariane, it does." We both heard a snicker behind the bushes.

"Did I mention Aly and Fred are spying on us?" I whispered.

"HEY. WE AREN'T SPYING." I heard Fred scream.

"WE ARE CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS WITHOUT YOU!" Aly continued. We both giggled.

"Well now that we've got that covered." George whispered, "Why don't you and me go for a little dip."

I smiled and nodded, as I took off my dress to reveal my bikini.

As I was taking off my shoes, George looked at me, "Came prepared then?"

"I came expecting the unexpected." I said getting up and cannon-balling into the water. The water was cold, and it felt nice. George came in soon after.

"First person to come up loses." I said, throwing my head underwater. I assumed he followed suit because I was up when he was underwater. When he came up I rolled my eyes.

"I WIIIN"

"So what do I owe you then, winner?"

"Oh I don't know. Be creative." Then in a moment of pure romance and cliché-ness I kissed him a deep long kiss.

"AWWWWWWW" We heard Aly and Fred say in unison.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE?" I screamed, breaking the kiss.

"Fine. We'll go." Fred muttered

"Geez Ariane. Ruin all the fun." Aly whispered as they walked away.

"So," George said after they left, "I brought pie."

"I brought darts," I replied with a mischievous grin.


	9. Chpt9 The Friends You Stole Surround You

"So how was the rest of the date?" Aly asked when I entered our dormitory.

"Well Nosey. He had pie, which we ate. And I brought darts, which we threw at people." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"What kind of pie?" Aly asked, paying no attention to the dart comment.

"Either Boysenberry or Rasberry." I replied.

"So any snogging?" Aly asked, eyebrows raised.

"Some," I blushed, "But A lot of it was talking, and of course seeing how many people we could hit with darts."

"Cute. Now Fred and I." She started talking my ear off about every little detail of their time together, until I could go to sleep.

_Gryffindor Boys Dormitories George's Point Of View_

"So, how was the date?" Fred asked me, half-teasing half-serious.

"It was great. It was like normal, we were just hanging out just some romantic tension, nothing new."

"Any snogging?" Fred and Lee asked in unison. Almost instantly, I pictured Aly and Ariane having this same conversation.

" A bit. We mostly talked, and ate pie, and threw darts. She's got decent aim. It was different than I thought it would be. I mean a couple years ago, If you would've said this would've happened, I'd have hexed you into oblivion. But then just something happened."

"Oh Lee here we go again." Fred said in mock groan I just rolled my eyes.

"And When she kissed me in our kitchen, I knew!" Lee continued imitating me.

"I NEVER SAID THAT. It just surprised me." I said defensively, feeling the color flush to my face.

"Chill brother, We're just giving you a hard time. I mean she's been one of the guys since you've found her. It just seems sudden. I mean you've known her since she was the crying 9 year old in the rain. I'm not gonna lie, she's come a long way since then, and she and you are pretty cute. Just think about that." I rolled my eyes at Fred's comment. True as it was, I had heard it.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" I asked dying to rid myself of this conversation. Ari was still Ari, I was still George. Nothing changed.

_Ariane's Point Of View_

"_No. Daddy stop! Mom didn't have anything to do with this!" I screamed helplessly._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light and my mom was gone. My dad apparated out of the seen and Tess ran downstairs._

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" SHE SCREAMED._

"_NO TESSY, I SWEAR!" I tried to explain myself, but she just sneered and screamed. I ran outside. Immediately rain poured down, drenching my head. I sat in front of our house, crying, drenched. Everyone passed me. I sat there freezing. Screaming._

"ARIANE! WAKE UP!" Aly screamed. I gasped for air as I returned to reality. "Ariane, are you okay?"

"Bad dream, Nothing serious," I replied.

"Nothing serious? Uh-uh. Come with me, I'll get you some Cocoa." I just nodded as she handed my silk blue and white polka dot robe. We walked down to the Great Hall, where several kids from different house were sleepily eating and drinking. Aly got me some cocoa.

"Here sweetie, drink up." She said pushing the cup to my mouth.

"Thanks," I muttered. She nodded as I sipped. We stayed there till Tess came down, too which we moved to the Gryffindor Table.

"MORNING MY LOVELY CHILDREN!" I screamed once Aly and I sat down.

"Somebody's hyper today" Hermione whispered.

"No, this is normal Granger," I replied loudly.

"Morning Aly, Ariane." Fred said taking a seat next to my best friend.

"How'd you sleep Fred?" Aly asked immediately removing her attention from me and putting it on Fred. I rolled my eyes and set my head down on the table.

"Can we please have a party tonight?" I asked, bored of the table.

"Why is that Ms. Gray?" Fred asked eyes raised.

"Or we won't. Point is I've got firewhiskey. I can either share it. Or I can just keep it to myself."

"Wait, How do you have firewhiskey?" George asked, shocked that I would have something four years ahead of my time.

"I have my ways Mr. Weasley." I said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the suckitude of this chapter. It's probably my least favorite so far. But I'm trying to get at least one out a day. Does anyone even read these? Anyway hope you like it. I promise I'll try to be better and stuff. Hope you guys still love me. Just kidding. Kinda. I dunno. Bye<em>

_Love,_

_Koti Phantom_


End file.
